In many electronic systems such as systems powered from rechargeable batteries or the like it is important to monitor the current flow in the system. It is important that the current can be measured both quickly to monitor the instantaneous current at a given time, and accurately with high resolution to enable accurate accumulation of the charge flow over time.
In addition it is desirable to provide power saving modes to minimize power consumed to the device. For example, it is desirable to minimize power when the device is not actually being used.
Accordingly it is desirable to sense current flow and provide a mode where the device is not active. Once again this condition must be sensed and measured.
Accordingly, what is desired is a system and method for accurately and quickly detecting current flow in a system. The system and method should be easily implemented in a device, be cost effective and easily adapted to conventional devices.
The present invention addresses such a need.